


Экскурсия

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Королёв (фильм)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Russian, Character Study, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Антон Старков ведет Степана Рогова в музей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экскурсия

В первый вечер знакомства Степан чуть на задницу не сел, увидев его. В комнату вошел Гриша, несомненный Гриша, только лет на двадцать старше, чем при последней встрече. И ведь до этого Степан видел снимки Антона, но снимки одно, а мимика, жесты, голос — совсем другое.

— Привет. Я Антон Старков. Поехали.

— Куда? — опешил Степан.

— Кататься.

 

Сначала катались по Москве, невообразимо огромной. Потом заехали в довольно уродливый небоскреб, ввинченный в глухое серое небо. Старков Тауэр, сказал Антон, как будто Степан сам не мог прочесть надпись на абсиде.

— Ты здесь живешь?

— Я здесь зависаю, когда понаезжаю в Нерезиновую. Ну и работаю. Сейчас нам пожрать сообразят, потом поедем в одно место, от культурного шока лечиться.

Им «сообразили пожрать» в виде рулетиков с вареным рисом и сырой рыбой, креветками и крабами. Оказалось неожиданно вкусно, но Степан никак не мог наладить отношения с японскими палочками.

— Не парься, — сказал Антон, и взял этот японский бутербродик пальцами, подавая пример. Степан облегченно вздохнул.

— Знаешь, — они скользили вниз в лифте, похожем на стакан в подстаканнике, — Фёдоров уговаривал меня одеться по моде пятидесятых и явиться к тебе под видом отца. Как бы постепенно тебя вводить в будущее, не сразу. Я его послал.

— Спасибо, — от всей души сказал Степан.

 

«Одно место», куда они поехали, оказалось подмосковным городом под названием Старков. Здесь был дом-музей Георгия, его бывшее конструкторское бюро, ныне музей космонавтики, а также дом самого Антона (один из многих) и мастерская.

Антон остановился перед музеем, на пустой парковке рядом со скульптурой, изображающей облёт ракеты вокруг планеты.

— Да, порнография страшная, — Антон проследил его взгляд, но неверно истолковал. — Но памятник эпохе все же, решил не трогать. Зато внутри есть два подлинника Неизвестного. Пошли.

— Куда?

— В музей.

— Да кто нас пустит ночью?

— Нас — пустят.

 

Их и в самом деле пустили. Точней, Антон просто кивнул ночному сторожу и открыл дверь своим ключом.

В холле стояла бронзовая скульптура в натуральную величину. Человек, словно рассеченный надвое, одна половина — по-модернистски рельефный динамичный портрет Георгия, другая… тоже портрет Георгия, но уже собранный из каких-то блоков, рычагов, шестерней, болтов и гаек, и на груди — то ли серийный, то ли лагерный номер.

— Как я и сказал, Неизвестный.

Степан сообразил, что Неизвестный — фамилия скульптора.

Они пошли по залам, где фотографии, предметы и разные штуки, которые Антон назвал «интерактивной экспозицией», рассказывали историю Георгия Старкова и советской космонавтики. В комнате, посвященной военным годам, Степан застыл на пороге, не решаясь приблизиться к…

— Это… оно? Или макет?

\- Оно, — Старков-младший (как дико было называть младшим человека, который выглядит на двадцать лет старше тебя, почти ровесника его отцу!) подошел и по-хозяйски хлопнул кожух установки, больше всего похожей на саркофаг фараона с подсветкой. Гриша ласково называл эту балду «Нюрнбергской девой».

— Это правда, что отец сказал тебе: «Если что-то пойдет по пизде, ты узнаешь об этом первым»?

Степан усмехнулся. Внутри стало одновременно тепло и больно.

— Правда. А почему эта штука здесь? Она имеет какое-то отношение к космонавтике?

— Она имеет отношение к отцу, — Антон пожал плечами. — Ее нашли на задах Марьинской шарашки. Хотели сдать на металлолом, но там был кто-то умный, сообразил, что я дам денег больше, чем пункт вторсырья. Ну, правильно сообразил. Не хочешь прилечь?

— Спасибо, я свое в ней отлежал…

Название «Нюрнбергская дева» было не только проявлением Гришиного черного юмора, но и чистой правдой: ты в нее ложишься, тебя протыкает тысяча игл, а потом начинают облучать и поджаривать током. Умрешь, не забудешь.

Степан пошел вдоль стен, разглядывая снимки. Профессор Эркинд, Абрам Львович, Гриша, Маша… А вот групповой снимок — Ларик, Вася, Михо, Толя, Самир… и я, ленинградский заморенный дрищ, на переднем плане — иначе не виден был бы из-за богатырских плеч…

Как вышло, что для них, крепких, здоровых, «железная дева» стала гробом, а я выжил?

Сын Старкова смотрел поверх саркофага пристально, испытующе.

Степан резко повернулся и вышел. В этом зальчике оставаться было невыносимо.

— Знаешь, с тех пор, как тебя разморозили, у меня внутри зудело привести тебя сюда. Ты, как-никак, наша семейная легенда.

Что тут скажешь…

— Весьма польщен, — Степан остановился перед стендом, где снова был снимок Георгия — обритого налысо, истощенного, в черной лагерной робе.

— Знаешь, в чем его обвиняли? — тихо спросил Антон.

— Шпионаж в пользу Японии?

— Диверсия, — Антон оскалился. — Якобы он угробил Капитана Союза, давая ему неверные указания по радио. Чтобы Капитан Союз не навалял его хозяевам-японцам.

Степан проглотил ком в горле. Не помогло, тут же вырос другой.

— Он давал правильные указания. Но мы со Шмидтом в драке сильно повредили самолет, он разгерметизировался… А потом кончился кислород и я потерял сознание.

Антон смотрел то ли с жалостью, то ли с удивлением.

— Если это показания, то они опоздали на семьдесят лет.

— Я имел в виду, если нужно очистить его имя …

— Забей. Отца реабилитировали в пятьдесят седьмом. Тётю Машу тоже.

Тётю Машу…

— Она жива, если тебе интересно. В Израиле, в доме престарелых. Дочка перевезла ее туда. Про Израиль тебе уже говорили?

Степан достал блокнот, записал.

— Фёдоров не рассказывал, что она жива.

— Я же говорил: он хотел постепенно. Не вздумай себя винить.

— С чего ты решил, что я себя виню?

— По себе знаю, что такое синдром выжившего. Я должен был ехать с родителями вместе, провожать их. Не поехал. Тупо, банально нажрался накануне, страдал с бодунища. Сказал, что машину пригоню из аэропорта потом. Через час с небольшим звонок из милиции. Вы Антон Старков? Я. С глубоким прискорбием… И поехало: вот если бы я был с ними… вот если бы я сел за руль… И ведь понятно, что если бы я сел за руль, я бы с такой похмелюги еще верней сковырнулся с моста… а нет. Корчишься, будто можешь что-то изменить, но на самом деле это не ты, это случай, это просто Господь Бог мимо проходил и пнул камешек.

— Ты веришь в Бога?

— Тут есть фотка, где меня Гагарин на руках держит. Он в космос летал и Бога не видел. А про Гагарина тебе рассказывали?

Степан качнул головой.

— Пошли, это следующий зал.

В новом зале с фотографий смотрели Гриша, какой-то лысый толстяк и красивый улыбчивый парень в форме летчика-майора.

— Юрий Гагарин, первый человек, побывавший в космосе. Хрущева узнал?

Степан качнул головой. Что время с людьми делает.

— Что вообще Фёдоров тебе рассказал из истории?

— Что Союза больше нет. Была так называемая холодная война и мы ее проиграли.

Антон кивнул.

— Музей этой войны. Знаешь, как говорили: Старков работает на космос, Янгель на нас, а Челомей — на унитаз. Поехали…

 

Старков-младший протащил Рогова по всей экспозиции, от первого спутника до первого и последнего советского шаттла. В его запуске Георгий Старков уже не принимал участия — из КБ он ушел за три года до этого.

— Почему?

— Как-нибудь потом объясню.

Завершала экспозицию еще одна скульптура Неизвестного — обнаженный человек выламывался-выбирался из трескающегося яйца — Земного шара.

— Символизм улавливаешь?

Рогов усмехнулся. Символизм был прозрачен.

— Они создали силу, которая может поднять нас к звездам или уничтожить Землю. Или и то и другое.

— Верно, — кивнул Антон. — Поэтому отец и тётя Маша создали кое-что еще. «Щит».

— Фёдоров хочет, чтобы я работал на «Щит».

— Плевать, чего хочет Фёдоров. Чего хочешь ты?

Рогов пожал плечами. Он хорошо умел две вещи: воевать и рисовать. Первое он ненавидел, второе… он не знал, нужно ли кому-то в этом мире. Может быть, за них всё уже рисуют умные машины.

— Этих японских штук с сырой рыбой.

— На ближайший час покатит. А дальше?

— А дальше я планов не строю. Военная привычка.

Антон запер музей, обернулся на крыльце.

— Привычка вредная, надо с ней бороться.


End file.
